God's Love Story
by Simin-chan
Summary: Before Tohru's father dies, he requests that she gets married to Kyo, his student from when he was in elementary. Kyo isn't someone that people would call 'hero', and when he finds out he loves Tohru, and after hearing she can't love him in return because she feels she can't love anymore, he sets out to be a hero. Will he win Tohru's heart? Or will her heart go to the wrong person?
1. Happiness Shattered

**I don't own Fruits Basket or the Hindi Movie: Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi. **

_**No Sohma curse! I made Tohru part Indian and Kyo nerdy. Don't freak out! Please read first. I will be posting a new chapter every other day**_

Kyo sat, worried outside the operation room. The rain fell strong and the wind blew the leaves off the ground. The cars splashed water everywhere while they were driving on the puddles. Thunder and lightning shook and lit the dark room. Kyo's face got paler and paler by the minute. The tension was not escaping him.

Kyo's old school teacher, Katsuya Honda, suffered a terrible heart attack. Kyo shivered at the thought of that scene playing in his head over and over again.

Kyo was at a wedding, when he bumped into Katsuya in his room. "Kyo!" he exclaimed, "Long time, no see! Come in, how have you been?"

Kyo gave a small smile, as he entered the room, "Fine, thank you sir. And you?"

Katsuya laughed, "I'm fine child. You haven't changed a bit! You're still that same, ordinary, simple Kyo I knew then, and still know now."

Kyo looked down, not sure if that was a compliment, or a piece of advice he really needed. He was, as someone would describe him, a nerd. A nerd – with big glasses, who wears button – down shirts and work pants on any occasion, boring, doesn't speak much, but very good at heart. He looked up with that smile he had on before, as Katsuya would define it: 'simple and ordinary,' "Many congratulations to Honda-san, sir."

"Thank you Kyo," said Katsuya, "It wasn't long ago when she came to me and announced the man she loved. I thought; if he could keep her happy, I have nothing against this decision."

Kyo nodded his head as in agreement. '_Then why bother spend the rest of your life with someone who cannot keep you happy?_' he thought to himself.

"Oh!" Katsuya exclaimed which made Kyo jump, "You haven't met Tohru yet!"

At the same time, an angelic girl with beautiful, long brown hair entered the room. She had bangles in her hands, and a dupatta fell on her shoulder. The bangles on her knees made a nice chime and she walked. Kyo stopped in his tracks, his mouth half open, and his eyes fixed on this mysterious girl. Her beautiful blue eyes, her soft pink lips, her elegant smile which lit up her whole face even more.

Kyo's heart felt more open at the sight of this girl. He felt something special growing inside him, but he couldn't tell what it was. Kyo was dense in many things too – but not everything. He could understand a few things, but he couldn't understand other things.

"Tohru!" Katsuya exclaimed, while Kyo stood there trying to believe this was Honda-san. Tohru came in and greeted her father, "She is half Hindu, so she dresses very traditionally," Katsuya laughed while fixing Tohru's dupatta.

Kyo smiled, "No, it really – suits her." He couldn't get this girl off his head. Tohru Honda...

Tohru gave a smile towards Kyo, which made his heart stop, "Thank you. These were my mother's," she said while extending her hand towards him, "Nice to meet you – you are?"

"I'm Sohma Kyo," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. He took the offered hand into his, and shook it while feeling its softness. "Many congratulations to you, Honda-san."

Tohru smiled, "Thank you so much – and please, just call me Tohru."

Kyo gave a small laugh, "You have a pretty name, Tohru."

Tohru felt her cheeks heat up, but stopped them from turning red. She kept smiling, "How sweet, thank you."

Kyo smiled, but felt embarrassed. He couldn't think of anything better to say or ask...

Tohru must have noticed what was going on in his mind, "You know, I wish more guys in this world can be like you."

Kyo looked up, clearly shocked. Did she really just say that about him? Did she really wish that?

Tohru gave him a reassuring smile, "I wish more guys can be friendly and nice around girls and make them feel special. You were and did all of them."

Kyo felt his eyes water, but forced the tears to stay put in his eyes. He didn't want to show Tohru his weakness. But what she said was the best thing anyone had to say about Kyo, your average man with a normal job, with a normal house, with a shy attitude... he was just your average man, nothing special. But according to Tohru...

"Tohru, TOHRU!" someone yelled across hallway. He ran in the room, panting, and with a shocked expression on his face.

Tohru looked equally shocked, "What's wrong?"

...

Tohru couldn't stop crying while she was sitting next to Kyo in the emergency waiting room. The bus carrying her fiancée to her house crashed, and everyone in it, including him, passed away. Katsuya had a massive heart attack and doesn't have much time left.

Kyo wanted to hold her, but his heart was no match for his heart. He felt devastated just by watching her cry – watching her being this sad.

At that moment, a doctor came out of the operation room. He didn't say anything about Katsuya. Instead, he asked, "Which one of you are Tohru and Kyo?"

They both stood up, "Katsuya-san has requested your presence."

Tohru and Kyo both enter the room where Katsuya was lying. Immediately, Tohru ran towards the bed and cried on it with her father's arm on her head. He reached a hand for Kyo, which he took with great sadness. "Kids, my time is up. God has called for me, and I have to go to him."

This made Tohru cry even harder, while Kyo shed a few tears at the thought of losing his beloved teacher.

"Kyo," he called, his voice fading away, "I have a request."

Kyo took his glasses off, revealing the tears on his face, "Please tell."

Katsuya held Kyo's hand even tighter, "Please, accept my daughter's hand in marriage."

Kyo looked shocked at this proposal, and so did Tohru, as she looked at her dad. Her tears covered her red face and her sadness took over all her emotions.

Katsuya looked at his first and only daughter, "Child, I won't be able to die in peace if I leave you alone." He wiped a tear away from his eye, "Some relationships are made by us, but there are some relationships made by God. Maybe Kyo is the one for you."

Tohru didn't say anything for a while. Her tears faded away, but that look was still planted on her face. Kyo, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. If Tohru married Kyo, would she be happy? Would she be happy even after the death of her fiancée? Could he really be 'the one' for Tohru? He couldn't answer these questions yet, but he also couldn't let his teacher down.

"I accept."

Tohru and Kyo both looked at each other, as they said that line the exact same time. Katsuya gave a small smile and took each of their hands and joined them, "May you be happy my children, and god be with you.

Tohru grabbed onto Kyo's hand, not saying a word. She felt as if her voice was lost and it wouldn't come back. She didn't want to face Kyo, as she thinks this decision will make things harder for him. He would have to sacrifice a lot for her. She didn't want that, but she couldn't disappoint her father.

The rest is in God's hand...

**I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. And predict what's going to happen next! I want to know what you're thinking.**


	2. Kyo's New Life and Love

**I do not own Fruits Basket at all now and never will, or Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi.**

**I know I uploaded early, but I was bored, and I love this story. Please read and review. I'll really appreciate it. I hope I get a review from my most favourite author: AssassinedAngel.**

"YOU WHAT?!"

Kyo's friend, Shoshi, completely lost it when he told him he got married. The ceremony wasn't all that big. They got married in an Indian Ceremony. Kyo had no idea what to do, but with Tohru around, he had no problem. He still couldn't help but notice the complete sadness in Tohru's heart and the fact that she hasn't spoken to him after Katsuya passed away. He still had that great feeling of sadness with him, but Tohru looked as if she had a black cloud floating over her head.

"You're crazy!" Shoshi exploded at Kyo, who was trying his best to calm him down, "Why would you marry a girl you don't know, and because some guy told you to?"

"He wasn't some guy," Kyo said firmly, "He was my elementary teacher. I looked up to him a lot. And this was his final request before he died. I couldn't disappoint him."

Shoshi clapped his hand with his head, "You're serious?! How can you disappoint him? He's dead!"

"Shut up Shoshi!"

"How can I?!" Shoshi asked, with tears falling from his eyes, "You have a wife that doesn't talk to you, and in return, you give her your bed, your closet, your room, the full bottom floor. And you sleep up here in the closet which you haven't opened in 5 years! No storage, no room, no nothing!"

Kyo smiled at the thought of his only friend being so concerned of him.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Tohru isn't going to do anything against me."

"How do you know, she didn't want to marry you."

"Shoshi, she didn't have a choice!" said Kyo.

Shoshi sighed, "I still don't get how you managed to tell everyone about the news."

Kyo sat straight up, frowning, "I didn't intend to tell anyone... it just happened. You know how these people are. They want the news to everything."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

Kyo sighed, "Look, they came an hour early. They're always late for work, but always early for free food and alcohol."

Shoshi stood up, "You go handle Honda-san, I'll see to the guests."

But before Kyo could leave, Shoshi gave him a big bear hug, crying his eyes out.

Kyo gave a small laugh and patted his friend on the back. "I'll be fine, honestly."

Shoshi wiped his tears away, pulled out his sunglasses, and went down to meet the guests, "I'm coming! Don't worry, your alcohol isn't running away anywhere..."

Kyo went downstairs, and knocked on Tohru's door. Tohru didn't look up; she still kept her head hidden in her knees. A soft cry could be heard. Kyo heard he cries, and realized that she really wasn't happy with this decision, and it probably wasn't a good idea to ask her to come down and meet the guests. Deep down, Kyo felt extremely guilty for making Tohru go through this.

The guests start coming in the house, and Kyo (in his usual get-up consisting of a white button-down shirt and work pants) tried to make up excuses to why Tohru won't come out and meet the guests.

Everyone was having a good time at the party. By nightfall, people were starting to leave, and as Kyo was bidding them farewell, he saw Tohru standing in front of her bedroom door. She was wearing a red salwar kameez with a black dupatta, decorated with golden jewellery and black bangles. She was carrying a plate of food and shot a small smile towards Kyo.

Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. Not only is Tohru looking as beautiful as ever, she found it in her heart to take the time to come and visit the guests and fight the sadness that she is hiding from the people as she's laughing, talking, and joking with them. Kyo felt that warmth coming back to him, and was so distracted, he couldn't remember how many people he bumped into as he was walking around her without paying attention.

Finally, when all the guests left, and Shoshi went home, still denying this deal the Kyo 'signed' with God, Kyo went back to the attic, but was stopped when Tohru called him.

"Umm, Kyo-kun, is it okay if I have a word with you?"

Kyo gave a small nod, "Of course, Ho- Tohru."

Tohru gave the smallest smile and waited outside at the terrace. Kyo came a few minutes later, pushed his glasses in place, and walked towards Tohru. "You wanted to speak to me?"

Tohru nodded, and looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry, I behaved very badly in these couple of days. I didn't want to be a burden to you; I didn't want to cause you any trouble."

Kyo shook his head, "No, you have nothing to apologize for. Your father put this duty on me."

Tohru smiled, "He put this duty on me too. He wanted to have both of us happy. It' time for me to do my share."

Kyo couldn't take his eyes off hers – those big, beautiful, caring eyes just in front of his own.

"I promise to be a good housewife. I'll fulfill all the duties, but please give me some time."

Kyo felt great that he was able to make Tohru come out of her shell, and be a part of his life, but he knew, deep down, that Tohru wouldn't be happy. She wouldn't be the same Tohru he used to know. A part of her will keep crying, and it won't seem to go away.

"One more thing, Kyo-kun." Kyo looked up with great interest.

Tohru sighed, "I won't be able to love you, Kyo-kun"

A part of Kyo showed Tohru that he understood – that he was fine with it, but another part of him shattered. The shattering pain of his heart ached with great sadness.

But obviously, Kyo didn't want to show it. "Not a problem Tohru. I never fell in love before, so I don't know what love is." He tried to keep the tears from flowing out of his eyes.

Tohru smiled, "You're very lucky that you never fell in love. I don't think I can love again. There's nothing more painful."

Tohru bid goodbye, and walked down to her room, while thought of her still buzzed in his head.

_**I'm sorry Honda-san, but I fell in love with you from the minute I saw you.**_


	3. Nerd Turned Hero

**I don't own Fruits Basket or RNBDJ (Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi)**

Kyo was about to get ready for work. But when he got downstairs, a surprise greets his eyes. Tohru is in the kitchen, making breakfast, "Good morning Kyo-kun, would you like some eggs with your toast?"

Kyo blinked a couple of times to see if this was really happening, but then just said, "Yes please, scrambled."

When Tohru said that she would try to be a good housewife, she really meant it. Kyo could see that she was trying to make everything perfect. "Here you are!" she said with a bright smile. Kyo took a bite, and he felt as if he was in heaven. The food was really good. He stared at Tohru while eating away. She still looked a bit down, but he hoped that it would change.

As Kyo got in his car, Tohru came out with a big lunch kit, "Umm, for you," she smiled and handed him the bag.

Kyo now really was shocked – but happy, really happy. He smiled and said "Thank you. I'll see you later."

Kyo couldn't keep his eyes off the lunch kit, but still managed to drive safely. It was something that urged him to treasure every little thing Tohru did for him, and he would think of it as love.

He told Tohru that he was going to work, but where he really was going, was Shoshi's house. He needed him to do something for him.

"Hey pal, how you doing? How's Honda-san?" asked Shoshi, "I wonder why she didn't change her last name."

Kyo sighed, "She lost her father, lost her fiancée, forced herself to marry me, and now she won't even smile a real smile. At least let her keep her family name."

Shoshi understood what was going on Kyo's mind, "You love her, don't you?"

"I can't believe I'm this dense."

"Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with loving your own wife."

Kyo got up from his seat, "Pal, I know that. But this is different. I'm not a hero."

Shoshi sighed, "Look, hero or no hero, your wife will still respect you either way."

Kyo shook his head, "I don't want respect! I want love! I want to know how it feels to be loved."

Shoshi smiled, "Looks like Honda-san made you greedy."

Kyo didn't know what to do. He fell in love with Tohru, but she tells him she can't ever love him because she can't love anymore.

Just that second, Shoshi snapped his fingers, a sign that an idea popped in his head.

"I know: I'll turn you into a hero!"

Kyo felt faint at the sound of that idea, "Are you crazy? No!"

Shoshi grunted and sat down in his seat, "Then what are you going to do? Live your life in pretence and hide your love in your lunch kit?"

"Being someone else is pretence!" protested Kyo, "And if I can't get her love back, then how will I keep just that bit of love?"

Shoshi paced back and forth, "Trust me, man! That's the only way."

Kyo then realized – Tohru couldn't love someone like him. He was a nerd – plain dressed, ordinary, boring, and quiet. A girl would never fall in love with him. If he wanted to win Tohru's heart, he needs to change,

"Oh come on! It'll be fun, Honda-san will come dancing into your arms, and she will whisper, in the softest voice: _I love you, hero."_

Kyo was taking those words in like a sponge, as though he still hopes that someday, those words would actually come out of her mouth, and would be said to him.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Fantastic!" cheered Shoshi, "Pal, when I'm done with you, you are going to look amazing for ALL the ladies!"

Kyo looked worried, "But I don't want all the ladies, I want Tohru."

Shoshi laughed, "No worries. You will be travelling down the love lane, down the road, we will meet again."

**3 hours later**

"Oh wow!"

Kyo couldn't believe the figure in front of him – was him! He spent an hour in front of the mirror just getting USED to his new look. Shoshi taught him the basic ways to act, and turned the ordinary Kyo into a fun-loving Saru.

"Oye, the name is Saru. I'm sure you've heard it before!"

Shoshi was clapping and clapping away with that one line Kyo said. He was wearing a black T-shirt with flames on it, ripped jeans, runners, and hair grease all over his hair. To add with all of that was jewellery and a nice pair of sunglasses. Yup, he wasn't that boring old dude anymore. Now, he was THE dude.

"Wow hero! Look at you!" Shoshi said as he was checking around his room for anything else Kyo might need, "You look fantastic. I don't think you need anything else."

"Yeah, I guess," sighed Kyo, "I heard from Honda-san that she was going to the market. I'll meet her there."

Shoshi smiled, "Good luck buddy, and don't call Honda-san 'Honda-san' anymore."

Kyo laughed, "Okay, see you pal."

"DON'T FORGET TO LOOK MACHO!"

_Macho? _Kyo asked himself. He had no idea what that was, but he decided to move along and meet his beloved wife – no – a complete stranger and charm her with Saru's magic.

When he got to the market, he started looking around for Tohru. He was having a hard time walking around in his new clothes, but he tried to manage. He sat down at a bench waiting to spot Tohru, but when he was about to sit, a blue dupatta flew across the road and landed on his face. "I'm so sorry!" he heard a distant cry. He removed the dupatta from his face and saw Tohru running towards him. He felt the instinct to open his arms and take her in them, but he resisted.

"I'm so sorry, sir. It flew off my hand." panted Tohru. Kyo gave a playful laugh, "No worries, you wouldn't look the same without this dupatta."

Tohru gave a small smile, but it looked fake, "Thank you," she said as Kyo handed her the dupatta.

"My name is K – Saru! Yes, Saru. You've heard the name before," he said while circling his head with his hand while snapping his fingers at the end, "and you are?"

Tohru chuckled, "My name is Tohru Honda, but please call me Tohru."

Saru extended a hand, and Tohru took the offered hand and shook it lightly. _Kyo_ still felt that warmth of her hands.

"Say, why don't we get some coffee and talk for a bit, what do ya say?"

Tohru's smile disappeared, "Oh, umm, I'm actually a bit busy." Well we could say she didn't trust him just yet.

"Oh come on yar (friend)," said Saru playfully, "You afraid of me?"

Tohru really didn't know what to say this time. Should she trust him? He looked nice – although a bit loud, but he's still a stranger.

But Tohru gave in, "Okay fine. I'll go with you."

Saru was really happy when he heard her say that. As they were walking along to find a coffee shop, he asked her, "So are you half Indian?"

Of course Kyo knew the answer to that, but he can't show that. Saru is her husband, and Saru is going to be her hero.

Tohru nodded, "Yes, but I'm also part Catholic."

"That's cool! I'm Catholic myself..." said Saru with a big grin on his face and walking like a complete idiot.

They came across a nice café, and when the waiter (a little kid) took their order, Tohru blurted out, "Brownies."

The kid wrote it down on his white notepad, while Saru looked confused, "Huh? I thought we were going to get coffee."

Tohru ignored him, and when the kid asked her how many she wanted, she said, "No limit. Keep them coming."

_WHAT?_ Saru had no idea what this girl was up to. Even the kid was shocked, but he wrote it down saying, "Each brownie is $0.50, and if you eat all of them, it's $100.00."

Saru shook his head in disbelief, "Umm, what exactly are we going to do?"

Tohru smirked, "Brownie Competition."

Saru raised an eyebrow, still clueless.

"Whoever eats the most brownies wins."

Saru smirked also, "And what does the winner get?"

Tohru tilted her head slightly, "Loser has to do whatever the winner wants, and HE can't say no!"

Saru laughed, "Hai! You are gonna lose!"

Tohru raised both her eyebrows, "Really? We'll see!"

Saru nodded his head with a goofy – looking smile, "Are Kakey! Hurry up with those brownies will ya please!"

The kid came with two plates of brownies. There were about 10 small ones in each plate. "Ready?" asked Saru.

Tohru kept smirking, "Steady?"

"GO!" they both yelled. Both of them were gobbling down the brownies, not even bothering to chew them properly. One plate after another, the two of them kept gobbling them like there was no tomorrow.

"Tohru, feel free to give up any time!"

"Not gonna happen!"

Saru was on his 8th plate, while Tohru was on her 7th plate. Plates kept on coming and coming. Tohru couldn't take another bite; she was too full, "I can't! You win!"

Kyo burped out loud, and shoved one more brownie in his mouth. "Arrrrre! Hero Number 1!"

Tohru couldn't help laughing. Saru _and _Kyo was happy to see Tohru having so much fun.

"So, should I drive the loser home?" Saru asked playfully.

Tohru scoffed, "Very funny, alright."

Saru led her to his motorcycle (actually Shoshi's); it was plain black, with silver stripes. He handed a black helmet to Tohru, and wore a red helmet for himself.

"Nice bike," said Tohru as she got on.

Saru smiled, "Thanks."

As Saru was driving Tohru 'home', he asked her, "Do you think we can be friends?"

Tohru laughed, "Silly, we already are!"

Saru's smile got bigger and bigger. _Friends, _the word was floating across his mind. Did she really mean it?

Soon they arrived. As Tohru got off, Saru said, "You know, sometimes, when it rains, when you feel every drop of water fall on you, your heart feels as if it's free."

Tohru raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is that possible?"

Saru said, "Yeah, it is. Anyways, I gotta go. WE'RE TRAVELLING DOWN THE LOVE LANE, DOWN THE ROAD, WE WILL MEET AGAIN!"

Tohru continued laughing, "Oh my god, what a fellow!"

Saru turned the bike around and drove behind the house. He got out of the bike and went to a little change room. After a while, Saru turned into Kyo: big glasses, ordinary outfit, non-greased orange hair, and jewellery free.

He burped suddenly, remembering the brownie challenge. As he entered the house, Tohru was there to greet him, "Good evening, Kyo kun."

Kyo gave a small but sweet smile towards her, "Good evening, how was your day Tohru?"

Tohru smiled, "Why don't you freshen up first, and then I'll tell you." Kyo nodded, but just as he was about to go upstairs, Tohru said, "I made chicken rice."

Kyo looked shocked, "Chicken rice?"

Tohru looked worried, "Do you not like it?"

Kyo shook his head, "No, it's not that, I'll be right down."

But then he burped again. Tohru turned around with a confused look of=n her face. "Sorry," said Kyo, "Gas."

Kyo came downstairs and found a big plate of food in front of him. He sat down, not sure if he could eat it or not.

Tohru was on the other side of the table, "I made a new friend," she said, "His name is Saru."

Kyo nodded his head, "That's great, I'm really happy."

Tohru smiled, but it disappeared when she noticed Kyo wasn't eating. "You don't like the chicken rice?"

Kyo shook his head in disagreement, "No, it really – good." He threw the spoon away and ate the rice with his hand, which seemed to make Tohru smile.

Kyo looked up, "Your plate?"

Tohru made a sick face, "I can't eat another bite, I went to the café across the street with Saru and we ate all the brownies there. It was a competition."

Kyo laughed, as he tried to finish the entire plate. When he did, he couldn't even stand up.

_Tohru was right, love is painful. A bit more and I'm done for. This love is going to kill me one day. _


	4. Friendship

**I don't own Fruits Basket or RNBDJ (Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi)**

**Big Shout Out: Mew-Star-Mew, for being my first – and only reviewer. Please guys, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Shout Outs to ALL of my reviewers! Criticism and Compliments will be appreciated. **

Kyo fell fast asleep, while Tohru was still up. She couldn't go to sleep – too many things in mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Saru. There was something about him that struck her. He wasn't afraid to show people how he felt; you couldn't have a conversation with him without laughing once. He has a way to make people happy. Even though he was loud and different, he was good in heart. Tohru really liked him.

Suddenly, rain started pouring down. Tohru watched the drops of water, and she heard Saru's voice: _You know, sometimes, when it rains, when you feel every drop of water fall on you, your heart feels as if it's free._

Tohru got up, and started walking towards the rain. She slowly felt the rain drops fall on her face as she walked around. The soft wind added a chill, but it felt nice. Tohru started singing a song as she drenched in the rain.

**A/N: ****This song is a Hindi song from the film "Chameli (Jasmine)." It's called 'Bhaage Re Mann'. I don't own this song either. But as you're reading this part, I suggest you listen to it as you read it. It'll feel magical and beautiful. **

Tohru felt the water on her feet, and she started kicking it. The ripples in the water were countless. She spread her arms out and let the raindrops fall on her arms.

_ Behtaa hai mann kahin (My mind floats somewhere)_

_ kahaan jaante nahin (But it's not known where)_

_ Behta hai mann kahin_

_ Kahaan jaante nahin_

_ Koi rok le yahin (Someone may hold it back in this very place)_

_Bhaage re mann kahiN__(My mind ran away somewhere)_

_ Aage re mann chala (It drove forward)_

_ Jaane kidhar jaanoon naa (God knows to where, I shall not know)_

_Bhaage re mann kahin_

_ Aage re mann chala_

_ Jaane kidhar jaanoon naa_

_ Behta hai mann kahin_

_ Kahaan jaante nahin_

_ Koi rok le yahin_

_Bhaage re mann kahin_

_ Aage re mann chala_

_ Jaane kidhar jaanoon naa_

_Bhaage re mann kahin_

_ Aage re mann chala_

_ Jaane kidhar jaanoon naa _

Tohru ran across the terrace, dancing, waving her hands, and singing her heart out. She felt the rain pouring down more, and the thunder clashing. The lightning lit the sky, and the wind blew harder. Tohru laughed and kicked the water with her feet.

_Haan, chal thandi hawaa (Yes, a cool wind blew)_

_ Haan, sang mandi gaya (Yes, it slowly accompanied)_

_ Dhoonrhoon main kahaan usko (Where shall I search for it) _

_Batlyi koi mujhko (Someone please tell me)_

_ ke haan haan haan re (That yes yes yes...)_

_Bhaage re mann kahin_

_ Aage re mann chala_

_ Jaane kidhar jaanoon naa_

_Bhaage re mann kahin_

_ Aage re mann chala_

_ Jaane kidhar jaanoon naa_

_ Behta hai mann kahin_

_ Kahaan jaante nahin_

_ Koi rok le yahin _

Kyo was watching her the entire time. He couldn't help it. She moved so gently, her voice was heavenly; everything about her was charming in every way.

**The Next Morning**

Kyo decided not to go to work for the next month, if he wanted to keep this game up: pretending to be another man to win Tohru's heart. He let his office know, and they agreed to pay him while he was off duty. And the funny thing is, he didn't need a reason. He was such a good worker, never left office without a good reason, so the manager trusted him – which was a good thing, because he didn't have a reason with him.

He dressed as Saru and secretly left the house to Shoshi's place for touch-ups. He left Tohru a note saying:

_Tohru,_

_ I will be leaving early and coming home late every workday from now. I'm working overtime. _

_ Kyo_

When he arrived to Shoshi's place, he found Shoshi standing in front of his house. He looked impressed.

"Hey, how's the hero?" asked Shoshi. Kyo got off his motorcycle, and put his helmet down. "I managed to be friends with her, I think she likes me."

Shoshi seemed shocked, "WOW! On your first go? Impressive!"

Kyo laughed. "Do I look okay, or do I need anything else?"

Shoshi patted Kyo's back, "You look perfect, now go out there and get your love."

Kyo hugged his best and only friend, while Shoshi hugged him back. They broke apart and Kyo started putting on his helmet. As soon as he was about to take off, Shoshi handed him a box. "What is it?"

Shoshi smiled, "Open it. See for yourself."

Kyo opened the little black box, and found two gold necklaces. They had Tohru's and Kyo's name on them (in Kyo's case, Saru). "I made them myself. Took all night, but I managed to get it done."

Kyo looked up to Shoshi with a confused look on his face, "Shoshi, why would you go through all this trouble for me?"

Shoshi put his hand on Kyo's shoulder, "I did it for love."

Kyo smiled, "See ya, pal!" and he drove off, while Shoshi waved from behind him.

Kyo headed to the market, where he last saw Tohru. But as he passed his house, he found Tohru on the terrace, staring at midair.

Kyo had no idea why she was there, but he decided to find out. He put his 'Saru' material on – he put on that goofy smile of his, he tried to look tough, and whistled towards Tohru.

Tohru heard the whistle – and she heard it again. She looked down and found _Saru _down on the road waving at her. "Hey Tohru, what's up?!"

Tohru smiled, and waved back, "Hey, come inside! I'll open a door for you!"

Kyo got off his motorcycle, took his helmet off, and went to _his _house to meet Tohru, who was already standing there.

"Hey!" they both said to each other. Kyo took off his shoes, and went inside.

Tohru clapped her hands, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Saru smirked, "Anything but brownies!"

Tohru laughed, remembering the Brownie Challenge, "Had too much?"

Saru raised an eyebrow, "I don't think the average person would eat 27 plates at once."

Tohru went to the kitchen and got two cups of coffee. She handed one to Saru, and asked, "Would you like to go up to the terrace?"

Saru nodded, while taking a sip. It was the same coffee Tohru left him every morning, but she put a bit more love – he could tell. He followed her up to the terrace – his favourite part of the house, and started chatting with her.

"How have you been?" asked Tohru.

Saru nodded, "Good," he said as he took another sip of his coffee.

Tohru gave a small smile, and continued, "I thought about what you said, about the rain, and the heart – how it wants to be free..."

Saru stared at her, catching her every word.

"You saw the rainstorm yesterday? I did that, and my heart never felt freer."

Saru laughed as if saying 'told you!' Tohru gave a small laugh in return. "The heart gets what it wants!" exclaimed Saru.

Tohru looked to the floor, "I haven't felt this way in a long lime, Saru. Thank you."

Saru smiled and patted Tohru's shoulder, "That's what friends are for."

Tohru took the hand and held it. Saru felt her hands with more warmth.

"Oh! Speaking of that..." Kyo reached out in his big pocket, and took out the box Shoshi gave him. He opened it, showing Tohru the two necklaces.

"Oh, my!" Tohru couldn't believe what she was seeing, "You got necklaces with our names on them?"

Kyo nodded while smiling. He handed Tohru hers, "A sign, for a true friendship."

Tohru felt tears come to her eyes, "Saru..."

Saru took her necklace, and put it on her. The tears fell down now. As soon as he was done, the wind started blowing. Tohru's silky brown hair brushed across Kyo's face. As Tohru turned around, her face was red, and tears decorated it.

Saru looked shocked, but remained cheerful, "Hey! Don't cry. It's fine." He wiped her tears away.

But a moment later he found Tohru wrap her arms around him. "Saru, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Saru smiled, and hugged her back. Her red dupatta flew with the wind. Tohru cried holding onto Saru, completely soaking his blue T-shit.

Ten minutes later, she pulled herself together. Saru was still holding her. She let go of him but stayed in his arms long enough to feel a bit more of his embrace. She could hear his heartbeat – it sounded nice. After a little while, she broke from his embrace, staring at the soaked shirt, "I'm so sorry, Saru!"

Saru laughed playfully, "Hey! Where did that smile of yours go to?"

Tohru held his hand, giving him what he asked for. Saru looked at his watch, "Yikes, I gotta go. Thanks for inviting me in."

Tohru smiled a bit happier, "Promise to come back tomorrow?"

Saru put the coffee cup down on a brown table, "Promise."

Then, he slowly grabbed Tohru's shoulders, and pulled her close. Tohru held her breath, as Saru planted a kiss on her forehead. Tohru stepped back, staring at Saru.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" said Saru as he started to leave.

Even though Saru couldn't see her, she nodded her head as she touched the necklace Saru gave her. _I promise._

**GUYS! Remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. New Feelings

**I do not own Fruits Basket or RNBDJ (Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi)**

**A/N: I want to thank Luvely, MissAquarius, and once again, Mew-Star-Mew for reviewing. Guys, I'm going hungry, I need reviews! And I'm finishing off "Bhaage Re Mann" in this chapter, and I don't own this song.**

Tohru stared out her window, thinking about Saru. She touched her necklace again, and wondered, why did he care about her so much? He barely knew her. And why was she so happy whenever she saw him? She had no idea what her mind was going through. She stood in front of the mirror, and saw the red sindoor (vermilion) in her hair. For some reason, she felt a stab of guilt inside. She didn't tell Saru that she was a married woman. She also didn't know how to contact him.

There was a knock on the door. Tohru got up and answered it. Kyo was back, in his normal get – up. As he got in, Tohru took his lunch – kit, and went to the kitchen. She didn't speak to him.

Kyo, still feeling her embrace, stared at her with sad eyes. He felt her silky hair blowing in his face and her tears in his shirt. He took off his shoes and headed to his room, back to the attic.

Twenty minutes later, he was at the supper table with Tohru. She kept looking down at her plate – fiddling with her spoon. Kyo decided to ask her, "Your friend – what was his name again?"

Tohru's head shot straight up. Kyo got frightened, but kept calm. "Yes… Saru."

Kyo nodded, "Have you seen him at all today?"

Tohru nodded, "He came over, and we talked for a bit."

Kyo nodded again, but Tohru had a worried look on her face, "You don't mind, do you?"

Kyo smiled, "Absolutely not. He can come anytime he wants."

Tohru smiled, but then it disappeared. She touched her forehead, remembering the kiss he gave her.

Kyo then asked, "Is Mr. Saru married?"

Tohru shrugged, "He never told me. We only saw each other twice."

Kyo looked confused, "And you are referring him as your friend."

Tohru sighed, "There's something about him that pulled me in," she said, "I couldn't help it."

Kyo smiled, "Did he give you that necklace?"

Tohru grabbed it, "Yes, he did."

Kyo stood up, "Thank you for the dinner. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Tohru stared at him, wondering if she made him upset. But what she didn't know, was that, what she said really made Kyo happy. Kyo skipped all the way to his room, happy that the plan was a joke.

**The Next Morning**

Kyo – actually Saru, was heading to Tohru's house, only to find her not there. He drove to the market, he didn't find her there either, no matter how hard he looked. He drove around the small hill beside the market place, and fould a light blue dupatta flying with the wind. He followed it, and it led to Tohru, who was sitting with her head buried in her knees. He walked up, and sat next to her, "I don't know if it's me or your dupatta that finds you everytime I'm looking for you. It really does suit you."

Tohru smiled, but it looked fake, "Thank you."

Saru looked at her, "You ok?"

Tohru nodded, but neither Saru _or _Kyo believed her. Kyo remembered that face ever since last evening. She really was sad, but she wouldn't admit it.

"That was a great lie, now tell me what's wrong?" demanded Saru.

Tohru sighed, "Why are you so kind to me?"

Saru couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her he loved her just yet. It was too soon, so he changed the subject.

"Let's talk about something else, tomorrow's my birthday."

That seemed to work, because that smile was back on Tohru's face, "Oh wow!"

Saru laughed, "Thank you, and I want you to spend the full day with me. what do you say?"

Tohru had an unsure look on her face, "Umm, full day? I don't think I can - "

Saru waved his index finger in front of Tohru, "Ah! Remember? Brownie winner! YOU can't say no."

Tohru sighed, "Fine, Mr. Saru, Tommorow is all yours."

Saru clapped his hands, "Fantastic! I'll pick you up tomorrow, 9 a.m. sharp!"

Tohru laughed, "Sure, whatever you say."

Saru stretched his arms out in the air, and rain started to fall.

Saru laughed, "Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Tohru had her eyes closed, feeling every raindrop.

"Will you sing a song for me?" asked Saru.

Tohru's wet hair blew across her face. As she started to remove it, she began to sing the same song...

_Haan, hai aisa samaan (Yes, it it such a season)_

_Hmm, phir hoga kahaan (Hmm, then when will it happen)_

_jee loon main isse khulke (Unraveling this, I shall live)_

_saavan mai zara khulke __(Just after opening up the monsoon rains)_

__Tohru grabbed Saru's hands, and started spinning around with him.

_Arre sunn sunn sunn (Oh, listen listen listen...)_

_Bhaage re mann kahin_

_Aage re mann chala_

_Jaane kidhar jaanoon na_

_Bhaage re kahin_

_Aage re mann chala_

_Jaane kidhar jaanoon na_

Behtaa hai mann kahin

kahaan jaante nahin

koi rok le yahin

_Bhaage re kahin_

_Aage re mann chala_

_Jaane kidhar jaanoon na_

_Bhaage re kahin_

_Aage re mann kahin_

_Jaane kidhar jaanoon na_

Saru took her in his arms, and pushed the wet hair away from her face. Tohru looked at him - not wanting to leave his stare.

"You sound nice," he said, as he continued pushing her wet hair away.

Tohru smiled, but stepped back. she started running away. Saru watched behind her. he gave a small smile, and went back to his motorcycle.

Tohru kept running back to the house. she didn't care how many people were staring at her. Once she got to the doors, she ran right inside - not bothering to close them, and ran to her bed, and buried her head in it.

_We are travelling down the love lane, Down the road, we will meet again_

_Your heart feels as if it's free_

Tohru looked up, but couldn't find anyone there. She could've sworn she heard Saru's voice.

_Hey, where did that smile of yours go to_

_You take care of yourself, okay_

Saru wasn't there. it was Tohru's thoughts, but she didn't know what was wrong. She didn't then, but -

_Am I in love with Saru?_


	6. I See God in You

**A/N: Guys, I'm literally starving here. I don't think I can finish this story. I need reviewers! I know how many people read my story, and please find it in your heart to give me reviews. Criticism will be honoured just as much as compliments, because I don't believe I'm a good author. I think I'm doing something wrong. Please review, I'll give you all a shout – out.**

**Shout – outs: Princess Mia, and once again... Mew-Star-Mew! I thank Mew-Star-Mew the most. I dedicate this chapter to all you lovers out there.**

**My first chapter got 100 views. Thank you!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or RNBDJ (Rab Ne Bana Di Jodi)**

Tohru lay on her bed, with thoughts of Saru circling her mind. She couldn't stop hearing those voices. She couldn't ignore his eyes, she couldn't ignore his embrace – he took over her body. Just when she was trying to destroy the love and happiness she had in her to cope and fulfill her duties of a housewife –

Housewife... The word stabbed Tohru in her heart. She was a married woman in love with a completely different person. She faced the mirror. Her sindoor was gone; it got washed in the rain. All of a sudden, she felt Saru's hands on her face, brushing her hair away from her cheek, and kissed it. Tohru felt it as if it was real; as if he was really there.

_Am I really in love? _She asked herself, _Am I really in love with Saru_?

There was a knock on the door – Tohru got up to answer it. She was convinced it was Saru. But when she opened it, Kyo was standing there, with a soft smile on his face.

Tohru smiled in return, and took his lunch kit, "Hello, did you find it okay coming back here with all this rain?"

Kyo nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Tohru nodded, "I already ate, but I left supper for you on the table. Do you want me to sit with you?"

"Not if you don't want to," said Kyo, but he really wished he would say yes.

Tohru looked down, "I'm sorry, but I don't really feel well. And I promised Saru that I would celebrate his birthday with him for the entire day."

Kyo smiled, "Is it Mr. Saru's birthday tomorrow? Will you wish him for me?"

Tohru nodded, "He would like that."

"I think what you've offered him was very generous," stated Kyo.

Tohru smiled in return. As Kyo took his shoes off, he said, "Go take some rest – you don't want to be tired for tomorrow, would you?"

Tohru gave a small laugh, "No, I wouldn't. Thank you." And she left with that.

Kyo stared after her, thinking. _A whole day with her tomorrow, _and he didn't lie either. Tomorrow was really Kyo's birthday, but he wouldn't be lonely this time – not with his wife. He will be with the person who he holds close to in his heart. Kyo smiled at the thought, and went to the attic to change.

Tohru, on the other hand, kept looking outside her window, watching the raindrops. She opened the window and reached her hand out. The raindrops softly landed on her arms. The cold wind brushed against it.

But as the rain fell, she felt a hand on hers. She looked up, and she saw Saru. He took her hand to his and held it. A smile was on his face. He moved his hand all the way up her arm, and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her close, and Tohru closed her eyes. He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it. He turned her around and had his arm across her chest, and nestled his head in her shoulder.

Tohru opened her eyes, but found no one there. The window was still open, and the cold wind got in. She shut it fast, and decided to go to bed. "I'm going crazy." She said to herself, "I must be. I'm seeing him everywhere."

As she lay down, she still felt guilty for not telling him that she was married. She couldn't be in love with him, she CHOULDN'T! She couldn't abandon her father's promise.

**Saru's Birthday**

Tohru was behind Saru as he drove his motor cycle. She didn't have the slightest clue where they were going, but she didn't want to ask. Saru felt her hand on his shoulder.

They passed a huge truck full of people in them. Tohru waved at them, and in return, they dropped flowers on the both of them. Tohru loved this; she reached her hand to grab as many flowers as she can. Saru was watching, laughing.

They got off at a small playground. There were children playing there. Tohru laughed as she ran to the playground to play with them. Saru sat on his motorcycle, watching her. She was having a blast, and she looked as if she didn't want this to end. They took turns pushing each other on the swings, they played tag, and they danced together as one.

Just then, Tohru grabbed Saru's arms and pulled him to the playground, "Come on! It's your big day, don't just stand there!" she said.

Saru laughed softly as he pushed Tohru on the swings. He watched her brown hair fly with the wind, her laugh in the air, and the most beautiful smile sealed on her lips.

Tohru got off the swing, and Saru took her to the mountain side of the park. It was really windy though, but Tohru really enjoyed it. Saru found a few roses growing near the edge of the mountains and picked one. He cut about half the stem and bent it slightly. He went towards Tohru and put the flower on her hair. Tohru smiled sweetly, "Thank you, but why are you giving me things when I didn't bring you a present for you."

Saru laughed, "I don't need a present," he said, "You're here, that's all I would need."

Tohru got goose bumps all over her arms. His sweet words warmed her heart. She felt bad for not having a present for him. But then –

"I do have a present for you."

Saru looked confused, "But I don't see you carrying anything."

Tohru sighed, rolling her eyes, "Does a present always have to be put in a box, wrapped in wrapping paper and slapped with a ribbon?"

Saru looked down, embarrassed of himself for being so self-important.

Tohru held his hand, "Here's my present," and she leaned over, brushed his cheek, and kissed it.

Saru blushed, but responded with a warm hug. Tohru wrapped her arms around him, taking in every bit of his embrace. "Happy birthday, Saru."

Saru stroked her hair, "Thanks, kiddo."

Tohru laughed, but kept holding on. She listened to his soft heart beating, while Saru ran his fingers through her long, silky brown hair. Suddenly, her pink dupatta blew away and covered his face.

Tohru was shocked at what happened, "I'm sorry."

Saru laughed as if he had a laugh attack. Tohru looked confused, but then realized, "I don't know how my dupatta is useful to you but causes the opposite for me?"

Saru shrugged, "Maybe it likes me."

Tohru slapped him playfully, "Great answer."

Saru smirked, "I know, right?"

"Okay that's it!" Tohru tied her dupatta across her chest and began to chase Saru. Even though Tohru was a girl, and she was wearing heals, she managed to be as fast as Saru. He tried his best to run away, but it was no use. She was able to catch him, but she tripped, and both of them fell down to the ground.

Saru got up and dusted himself. He lent a hand to Tohru, which she took. "Are you okay?" asked Saru as she was getting up.

"I'm fine," said Tohru. She dusted herself too, "Maybe that wasn't a good idea."

Saru shook his head in disagreement, "I don't think so. I thought it was fun."

Tohru looked at him, with a smile on her face, "So, where are we going next?"

"I'll show you," said Saru. And with that, he took her hand and led her to a large gazebo. The gazebo has different flowers growing out of the sides, and there the vines decorated the poles. There was a black swing chair inside of it. Tohru gasped at the sight of this. As she went inside, she picked a red flower from the vine and put it in her hair next to the rose Saru gave her.

**A/N: I stole this scene from another movie, which I don't own either. It's called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**

**H**

Saru extended a hand to Tohru. She was confused, "What?"

Saru took her hand and twirled her around, and took her in his arms. He raised a hand, holding Tohru's hand. Tohru placed her hand on his shoulder, and they danced in the gazebo.

Saru held onto one hand, and spun her around, and twirled her back to him. His other hand rested on her waist. Tohru want still for a second, and tried to move away, but Saru grabbed her dupatta, and pulled her closer. Tohru smiled and covered his eyes with her hand, and slowly slid her hand down his face. But what she wasn't aware of was her wedding ring on that finger. Tohru noticed it, and looked at Saru with a pained expression. Saru noticed it too, but Tohru ran away from the gazebo before he could say anything. She ran and ran – but she didn't know where. Saru ran after her, trying to catch up to her, but he still wasn't fast for her. He tried running faster, and managed to grab her hand. Tohru tried to let go, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Tohru, please listen to me –

"Saru," started Tohru, "Please just take me home. It's getting late."

While they were heading back, neither of them said anything to each other. Tohru started to have tears in her eyes, and Saru just didn't know what to say. She forgot to tell Saru she was married, and now she feels as guilty as ever.

When they come to Tohru's home, she said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I guess I forgot."

Saru smiled, but it looked sad, "Hey, it's not really any of my business."

Tohru shook her head, disagreeing with his words, "No, I should've told you."

"Why?" asked Saru.

Tohru's words stopped there; no words came out of her mouth. She couldn't tell him how she really felt – she hoped her feelings weren't true. But that question she tried to ask him the other day was still left unanswered, "First, tell me why you are so kind to me?"

Saru stared at her, with an unsure look on his face. He had the answer, but not the courage. He couldn't tell her how _he _felt. But would Saru's _and _Kyo's feelings be the same?

"It's because..." Kyo stuttered through his words, but managed to say it, "I see God in you."

Tohru was speechless – and confused. "Whenever I'm with you, I feel God is at present. Every little thing you do is something I feel God would do."

Tohru looked down, with no courage to face him.

"And, I love God very much."

Tohru's courage didn't come back, but those words were enough to bring shock, pain, and guilt to her to face him again. Saru stepped closer – Tohru tried to move, but felt as if her feet were glued down. He took her shoulders and brought her closer. Tohru shut her eyes tight, as Saru kissed her – a REAL one.

He let go of her. Tohru covered her mouth, and felt her legs again. Did he just – she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't admit it to herself. She made a run for it, and she didn't look back.

_I see God in you._

_And, I love God very much._

How could this be true? This couldn't be – it just couldn't.

_What am I going to do now?_


	7. What Do I Do Now?

**A/N: Okay, so I know I've been begging for reviews, but I realized that I was being selfish. So, I'm sorry. But I want to thank Mew-Star-Mew and MissAquarius for their continued support. They review like every chapter, ha-ha. And I got 10 reviews! For someone who sucks at writing, that's awesome! Thank you! And this story has reached 269 views and 107 viewers. Thanks for that too!**

**This story is getting interesting isn't it? Wait and see what happens next. **

**The reason why I update quick is because I love writing (even though I'm bad at it). And I do it for the people that view and review.**

**Two more chapters to go!**

Tohru ran to the house, panicking. She didn't know what to do – she was inside a cage and couldn't get out. She remembered the kiss Saru gave her, and she felt as if she was about to faint. She had too much inside of her now.

She dropped down on the bottom floor of the house from exhaustion. She tried to stand up, but had a hard time feeling her legs. She tried grabbing onto something, but she couldn't get a grip on it. But a hand reached out towards her. She turned around, and found Kyo standing behind her with a worried face.

"Are you alright, Tohru? What happened?"

Tohru took his hand and got up. She brushed her salwar kameez, and smiled, "I'm fine, just tired."

"Oh," said Kyo, "Then you should go to bed. You had a long day."

Tohru nodded, and went to her room, but before she could, Kyo asked her, "There's a new picture in the cinemas. Would you go and watch it tomorrow?"

Tohru nodded again, "Yes that would be nice. Thank you."

While Tohru headed to her room, Kyo looked sad. He remembered the kiss he gave her, and wondered if it would be any different if it was _Kyo _who kissed her instead of Saru. He didn't think he made the right choice, though.

**At Shoshi's Place**

"Come on, man! You have to tell her, NOW!"

Kyo told Shoshi everything that happened between him and Tohru the next day. Much to his surprise, he started to panic. "You're playing a really dirty trick with her, Kyo!"

Kyo shook his head in disagreement, "I want to see if she really is happy with me. I want to see who she really loves."

Shoshi smacked his forehead, "But whoever she loves, she will love you!"

"No, she won't!" screamed Kyo, clearly frustrated, "I'm her husband, while Saru is a nobody."

Shoshi sighed, "There's another difference."

Kyo looked at Shoshi with a confused look.

"Saru shows his love with open arms, when Kyo hides his love in a lunch kit!"

"Because I cant express my love!" Kyo screamed again, "I needed someone else to show it to her!"

"But that's not you!"

"Exactly."

Shoshi looked at his best friend with his teary eyes, understanding what he was going through. Loving someone, and then not getting that love back was hard. but when you show that love to that person as someone else, they won't know that love was yours.

"I gave her all my love, but she didn't know it was mine."

Kyo broke to tears too. Shoshi went towards him and patted him on his shoulder. "What are you going to do now?"

Kyo wiped his tears, "I don't know." he said, "Sometimes we make our own choices, sometimes God makes our choices too."

Shoshi looked at him, "So -

"So this is God's Love Story. He's writing it. He's telling me what to do."

Kyo got up from his seat, "I have to go. I have to take Tohru to the cinemas."

Shoshi smiled, "Good luck, buddy."

Kyo smiled, and left.

**At the Movies**

****Tohru couldn't focus on the movie, but Kyo seemed to enjoy it. Too many thoughts were cicling her mind. Kyo looked beside him, only to find her gone.

Kyo left the theater to look for Tohru, but he couldn't find her. Just then, he got a phone call from Shoshi.

"Hey, Kyo!" said Shoshi, but had a worried tone in his voice, "I just ran into your wife!"

Kyo looked worried too, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, but-" Shoshi broke off, but then said, "She wants to see Saru."

Kyo didn't say anything for a moment, but then said, "I'm on my way."

As Kyo was driving to Shoshi's place, he was worried - no, scared. He knew what Tohru was going through, he knew how she felt. Was she going to take it out on him?

When he got there, he went inside and changed into his "Saru" gear and went in the room where Tohru was waiting. he looked at her, and noticed her crying softly. He remembered those soft cries when he first took her in as a bride.

Saru walked in the room, and sat next to Tohru with a smile on his face, "Hey, how's it going?"

Tohru looked at him with her teary eyes, "You're happy?"

Saru gave a confused look while still smiling, "Yeah, why?"

Tears kept rolling down her eyes, "After all that happened, you're happy?"

Saru's smile disappeared as she cried harder. He tried to say something ,but-

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH?!"

Saru shuddered at the sound of her. A mix of anger and sadness, Tohru really did suffer.

"How easily you turned all my tears into laughter, how easily you turned my frowns into smiles, and just when I destroyed them."

Kyo looked at her, without saying anything.

"I destroyed that love in me a long time ago - I've shut all the doors. Then you come along, opening them again."

Saru started getting tears in his eyes too. Bringing the love back in her caused her this much pain - he would've never known.

"How can you love someone without getting anything in return? Is it because love is God's gift? That's true for many people, but not me. You tell me you see God in me, but I don't see God in anyone."

This got Saru _and _Kyo shocked.

"My life isn't that simple. I'm a married woman, Saru. And you declare your love for me. What do I do now, Saru?"

Saru couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He felt as if a bullet has been shot through him. He felt so much pain that his heart completely shattered.

"Why don't you answer this simple question for me? What do I do now? What do I do now?!"

Saru watched Tohru cry, he hated that sight. Saru was supposed to make her happy, but now it made her sad and weak. She wasn't happy with Kyo, so he could believe how unhappy she was with her marriage. He could see why she blocked all the doors of love and happiness. She felt as if her life had come to an end. But he didn't want that to happen - he realized her pain, but didn't realize that she was this unhappy, So -

"Run away with me, Tohru."

Tohru turned around to face him. her face was red, and her eyes displayed shock and confusion.

Saru nodded, "That's right. If you're not happy with your husband, if you don't love him, then run away with me."

Tohru closed her eyes, letting the tears that were were held back fall.

"Sometimes we don't get the happiness in our lives that we want. We have to snatch our share from God. You also snatch your share. Run away with me."

Tohru moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him, "Take me away, Saru. I've seen too much sadness. I want to laugh again, smile again, love again, live again. I can't take it anymore, please?"

Saru hugged her back, stroking her hair softly, "I promise, Tohru: Tomorrow night will be our last night here."

**At a Hindu Temple**

Tohru went to a Hindu temple, and prayed for answers:

_God, what do I do?_

_I'm a married woman, but I love someone else._

_He loves me too, saying he sees You in me, but I am nothing like you._

_I want to see You. Please show yourself to me._

Tohru slowly opened her eyes, and saw blurriness. She saw a figure coming towards her. The blurriness cleared and there, she saw her God.

_Oh my God..._

**Who do you think she saw? Review your thoughts to me! Let's see how many of you get it right!**


	8. I See God in You (2)

**A/N: Okay folks, this is the last chapter. But more stories will come your way. I have two suggestions for a story that I could use. Review or PM me on which one sounds good to you or which you would read:**

**Rising Up: ****(Yukiru) Yuki bumps into Tohru Honda – one of the most popular actors and singers in the world. But her career took a downfall when a rival wrote a paper which hit the entire world spreading a lie about her: she is the murderer who killed her own parents. Can Yuki help her gain her stardom back, and can they avenge the one who destroyed this girl's life?**

**A Race to the Finish:**** Kyo wants revenge for his wife, Tohru's death. He finds out the one who killed her: Yuki Sohma. Even after befriending him and giving him what he desires, Yuki knows all his plans as he makes them. Who will win the race? **

**Thank you everyone for making this new-comer feel special.**

The image started to clear, she saw a familiar face: white shirt, work pants, glasses –

_Kyo-kun?_

Tohru couldn't take her eyes off him as he was making his way towards her.

"Tohru, I didn't find you at home, so..."

Tohru didn't say anything. Only a shocked look and tears greeted her presence.

Kyo was alert that she was still upset, and he knew that they were running away tomorrow, but why is she crying in his presence? She never expressed her sadness to him.

"Tohru, are you –

But before he could finish, Tohru bent down and touched his feet (a Hindu tradition for respect).

Kyo was confused at what she was doing. But even after she got up, she had the same expression, and walked away, slowly.

Kyo, her husband – the one she married to keep her father's promise. The one she married so that she wouldn't be alone in this world. The one she married who gave her everything he had just to make her happy.

She wished for God's presence, and she found him. She found her God. But –

_Run away with me_

_If you're not happy with him, then run away with me_

_Sometimes we have to snatch our share from God_

She could remember Saru's words as if she heard them just now.

Her promise to run away with him – starting her new life with him...

She wanted to be happy again, and bring out the old Tohru in her. She wanted to be with the man she loved, and would be happy with...

She made her decision.

**That Night**

Saru was waiting with his motorcycle for Tohru. He checked the time: 10:48... Tohru was supposed to be down an hour ago.

Just then, he saw Tohru standing behind the open gate to her house. He got off his motorcycle and stared at her. She was wearing the salwar kameez that she wore during the night the guests came to visit her. From that, he remembered the wedding ceremony – to the birth of Saru – to the Brownie Competition – to their friendship necklaces – to drenching in the rain together – to the gazebo – to their first kiss – to the promise to run away...

Tohru walked to Saru. When she did, she looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry, Saru."

"For what?" he asked.

Tohru took a deep breath, "I can't go with you."

Saru dropped his helmet, shocked at the words that she just said.

"I loved you, Saru. I really did, but that love made me selfish. It made me weak. It made me unaware of the other people that wanted me to be comfortable. I was unaware... that he was the one who held my hand whenever I felt alone. Now I can't leave his hand."

Saru looked down as tears began to emerge his eyes, listening to her words –

"He's a bit boring, doesn't speak much. He looks very simple, acts very simple –in his work or whatever he does. In all, he's just an ordinary man, but –

Tohru paused for a minute, letting her emotions flood away from her. "I see God in him."

Saru shot his head straight up and stared at her, with the teary eyes he had before.

"It's possible to leave a man, but how can one leave God?"

Tohru placed her hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away. "I can't leave my husband Saru. I can't do that. Not after all he has done for me."

Tohru removed her hand from his cheek, wiped her own tears, and then said, "Please forget me, Saru. Pretend you never met me. Find yourself a nice girl, and be happy with her."

Tohru went back home, leaving. But she turned around, saying, "I will treasure everything you've done for me, the moments we shared. I won't take off the necklace you gave me. I'm sorry Saru, I really am."

And she left him, leaving him in tears.

Tohru was in the kitchen, crying next to the window. But just then, she saw Kyo with Shoshi down by the road. She stood up and went closer to the window to get a good view. She opened the window so she could hear what they were saying.

"Can you please be reasonable and tell her now?!" yelled Shoshi, "You've played a really big trick on her and now –

"And now she doesn't want to see him anymore. To her, Saru is gone!" Kyo finished. "Try to understand: if she wants him gone, them he's gone."

Tohru looked confused – what were they talking about? And why did Kyo mention Saru.

"Look Shoshi, I turned into Saru so I could win Tohru's heart, but it made her sadder."

Tohru dropped the glass she was holding. _What?_ Did she really hear what she just heard?

"So if she wants him gone, I don't want to cause her any pain."

With that, Kyo started walking back to his house. Tohru stared at him, with tears flooding her eyes and dripping continuously.

When Kyo opened the door and got inside, Tohru walked towards him. Kyo looked at her, confused and worried. He tried to say hello, but –

"Lies, all lies."

Kyo still looked confused, "What do you –

Tohru cut him off, "You lied to me when you said you didn't know what love was."

Kyo closed his eyes, understanding what happened. She overheard him and Shoshi talking.

"You lied to me when you said that you never fell in love. All lies."

Kyo didn't want her to think of it like that. He didn't lie – well maybe just a little – but it was for love. He didn't want to hide anything from her, but he had to.

"You gave me something to live for – you gave me a reason to laugh, and I didn't give you a drop of love. But you shower your love on me. How can you love me so much, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo smiled, "Didn't you hear, I see God in you. I feel his presence when I'm with you. I can hear him when I talk to you. You're my God."

Tohru laughed through her tears, "And so are you." And she went over to him and hugged him.

Kyo hugged her back, feeling her warmth as him. No one can come between them, except –

"Tohru, God won't be mad if I love you more than I love him, right?"

Tohru smiled, "No, absolutely not."

Kyo stroked her hair, "We are travelling down the love lane –

Tohru took his hand and held it, "Down the road, we will meet again."

**The End.**

**Tell me what ya thought!**


End file.
